Riley
Dawn The Third is a Female Pegasus Pony, also known as Riley, Charlie & Golden May is a Buisnesspony who specializes in Fashion. Born to Dawn the Second and rumoured to be a child of one of the members of The Raven Family, but nopony can confirm if this is actually true and the Raven Family does not want to comment on the matter, leaving conspiracy ponies to run wild that the Raven Family is hiding something. Born in Manehattan, Equestria and currently residing in Canterlot with her birth Mother Dawn II, who goes under the name Stardust. Her mane and Tail is a natural White and it comes from generations of her mother’s side of having a White Mane & Tail. She has a close relationship with her mother and considers Stardust (Dawn II) her closest friend and ally in the entire world, she is also hired by the firm that is owned and operated by her family and listed down as an employ, but is rumoured to be dating DJ Nothern Pyro Light, but she does not discuss her personal life with anybody but the two have been seen with one another a lot by the public, when asked about her relationship with Pyro she says they are close friends and that she is not willing to do into any discuss about if they are dating or not, with even Pyro herself demanding that her privacy is respected and that she does not answer any questions from the press, this is due to her distrust of the Equestria press. Dawn is also known for her size, as she is quite a small pony for her size being on 76.2 cm (2Ft 7Inches) and some ponies question her ability to fly, but she is a strong flyer despite her size, she doesn’t tend to let ponies push her down and try and stop her from doing what she does. She holds key relationships with many ponies and learned her trade under Rarity, a pony many believe is her inspiration is Rarity and she does not deny this and considers Rarity her mentor and her friend. She creates her own styles of fashion and sometimes uses Rarity’s design’s as inspiration to go out and make her own style. She can sometimes spend weeks or months alone trying to design what she thinks will be the perfect outfit. She has a unique style of clothing she wears a White and Red Scarf that was a gift to her from her mother and a pair of Red and White small boots which she got from her mentor and friend Rarity. There is also a rumour she has a specially designed Musical Necklace from her marefriend Northern Pyro Light, but neither like to talk about this issue, but they neither deny the rumour about the necklace, saying they don’t have time to discuss rumours when they have more important jobs to do then talk to Equestria’s Press, with the press always annoying them, they ended up blocking the press refusing to ever talk to them on personal grounds, saying they only harass them and this is backed up by Pyro’s Twin Southern Rolling who has a restraining order against the press on him and his sister, which does not allow the press anywhere near them. Category:Female Category:Pegasus